


Finally I have someone to fight for

by Rainbow_in_heart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, American army, Bottom Harry, Engagement, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Humor, Harry has a breakdown half way through but it gets better, Harry is shorter than Louis, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Mention of Death, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall helps Harry, No Smut, Soldier Louis Tomlinson, Soldiers, Student Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, a lot of crying, but nobody dies, fluff and sad, it's cute, kinda sad, larry - Freeform, larryoneshot, sending letters, side Ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_in_heart/pseuds/Rainbow_in_heart
Summary: "-Now you are my happiness, so if you have it, I will have twice as much luck- he said, looking straight into his eyes, which made Harry's heart melt-I love you, my soldier- he confessed and kissed him one last time."Or au, where Harry, a 17-year-old student, falls deeply in love with a 26-year-old soldier, Louis Tomlinson, who grows to adore his little boy more than anything. Unfortunately their little paradise is interrupted by an unexpected letter
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Finally I have someone to fight for

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no knowledge about military or army, so if something doesn't make sense or isn't true I'm sorry. i just liked the idea of Louis leaving for war, so I wrote it. Also I don't know if a military service can last only half a year, but I didn't want Harry to wait for too long.  
> Nevertheless, enjoy whatever this is.
> 
> ps. There will be posted the polish version of this fanfiction for my Polish friends

The spring sun has already been above the horizon for a long time, but only now did it rise so high that the bright rays got through the slits in the blinds, shining directly into the bedroom. The light came into the room in such an unfortunate way that when Harry opened his eyes for the first time, he had to close them immediately so as not to get blinded. Therefore, he rolled over to the other side of the bed with the thought that he would see the sleeping face of his boyfriend and be able to continue to sleep entwined with his arms. However, none of his thoughts came true, because all he experienced was the cold half of the bed.

He groaned knowing that now he has to get up because he would not be able to sleep without the feeling of the strong arms around him. Although, they had only been together for several months, he managed to get used, not to say addicted, to his nine years older boyfriend. It is possible that they could be celebrating their first anniversary this year, but at first Harry did not agree to get into this relationship, not believing that Louis could fall in love with such a young boy as him. Tomlinson, however, did not give up and assured the curly-haired boy at every step that for him this is something more than a one-night stand and he takes him seriously.

Harry opened his eyes widely and rubbed his face to wake up completely, then dragged himself out of bed. Leaving the room, he put on the first casual T-shirt lying on the floor, which probably belonged to Louis because it had the US flag on it. However, this did not bother sleepy Harry, who walked calmly down the stairs, while yawning every now and then.

When he was on the ground floor, he immediately headed to the kitchen, supposing that his boyfriend was just there, but as soon as he heard the music coming from the next room, he knew that he had to go there.

He went inside the gym, which was quite large for the two of them, however only Louis was really using it. Even if Harry decided to join him, after a few minutes it usually ended up with him staring at the muscles of his boyfriend, which were flexing with every move. Sometimes Harry wondered how on Earth Tomlinson was able to afford such a large house, but he supposed that probably the older man's father bought it. From what he knew, Louis' stepfather made a fortune on arms trades with the US military.

The room was dazzlingly bright for Harry's accustomed to darkness eyes. In fact, it was the most illuminated room in the house because of the windows covering entirely one wall and a balcony. On one hand, it was a curse, because in the summer it was unbearably heat there, on the other, however, the balcony was facing the park located nearby, and almost seventy percent of the time a light wind blew there.

The first thing that Harry saw was Louis' phone lying on the treadmill panel, the volume of which was turned up completely so that you still could hear songs played on it through still connected headphones. The boy shook his head with affection, he had told the blue-eyed man a million times to buy himself wireless headphones or listen to music on the speakers.

It wasn't until the second time he checked the entire room that he noticed his boyfriend standing on the balcony only in his military trousers, leaning against the balustrade. Beads of sweat glistening in the sun could still be seen on his bare back. Muscles flexed every time Louis shifted his body weight from two hands to one. Harry stood there with his mouth opened and leaned against the door frame, not trusting his knees in case of standing straight. He unconsciously licked his lower lip then biting it, not wanting to make any sound.

He awoke when he realized what Louis was really doing. He smoked. Again. Harry had warned him many times to quit smoking, even though he knew the man would not listen to him anyway. Although they were in a relationship, Tomlinson was 26 years old so there were no arguments why he would listen to a 17-year-old. Both of them were of the opinion that age does not matter when it comes to love, but there were cases when Louis did not listen to Harry's opinion at all and did everything his own way, not always right. It was the same with smoking, the man claimed that he knew better, and besides, something has to cause your death at the end of the day.

The teenager approached him from behind and hugged him around the waist. He shrugged off the fact that the sweatshirt he was wearing will be wet on the front, since he was going to do the laundry anyways. The man tensed when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him, but he relaxed when he realized it was his loved one.

-My sunshine is up- he smiled and tilted his head to kiss Harry on the cheek

-Surprised? You thought that you could smoke without me knowing, didn't you? I remind you that you told me you'd quit - warned Styles, wrapping a chain from the dog's tag around a finger. There was rather more concern than anger in his voice

-You know that for a long time I smoke only after good sex- a provocative smile made its way onto Louis' lips. With one smooth movement he twisted his beloved so that he was now standing between his arms, leaning his back against the balustrade. Harry grimaced in pain at the sudden movement, but the blush on the cheeks caused by the previous statement still did not fade away.

-I think I got a little carried away yesterday then- he laughed, looking down at his boyfriend while puffing on his cigarette.

If you ever bott ...- Louis rolled his eyes and wanting to silence Harry, he used the most effective way. Therefore, he connected their lips and cut the younger one's sentence. At the same time, he took advantage of the fact that Harry's lips were still parted and released all the nicotine smoke directly into his mouth.

Harry didn't even cough, just calmly blew the smoke out on the older man's face. He was used to the slightly scratching nature of the drug, because he sometimes smoked himself, most often with Louis. However, less often than he did.

-You're demoralizing me, do you know that? - He smiled in a feisty way, embracing Louis around his neck.

-I hope you can forgive me that- Tomlinson looked him straight in the eye, wrapping his arms around the shorter lad, putting out the cigarette on the balustrade.

Louis leaned provocatively towards Harry, but it was the younger that finally connected their lips. Tomlinson smiled into the kiss. Despite such a short time, he had already fallen hard for this boy and he could not imagine his life without him. Mornings when he did not wake up with curly-haired boy sleeping on his chest were the worst. He walked upset and nervous for days, until he saw him again.

After some time, Louis slid his hands below the curly-haired boy's buttocks, signalizing him to jump up. Harry read the message perfectly and a second later he was levitating above the ground with his legs wrapped around his boyfriend's waist, and the only thing supporting him was the strength of Louis' muscles. The boy loved moments like this when nothing else mattered, he felt loved and needed, which is something he had not experienced for a long time from his parents. Thanks to Tomlinson, he began to smile more often because he knew that there was always someone waiting for him and missing him.

A moment of ecstasy was interrupted by the annoyingly loud sound of a ringing doorbell. At first, they tried to ignore it, suspecting that the ones behind the door were probably Jehovah's Witnesses asking for a moment to talk about God. However, the stranger standing in front of the door was persisted and, determined to get inside, pressed the bell. The men broke the kiss, but Harry was not satisfied with this course of events, so he did not move completely away from Louis, but leaned his forehead on the forehead of his boyfriend. He still hoped that they would have a chance to return to the kissing part.

-Maybe it's the one who lives in this house with flowers all over the front yard- Harry rolled his eyes at the thought of this girl

-Which one? - Louis frowned, trying hard to recall the lady

-The one that runs out of sugar five times a week. She has probably already run out of all her T-shirts, since she once came with nothing but her bra on the top.

\- Oh no no, honey. She came dressed; she was just trying to do a striptease in front of me when I opened the door only with a towel around my hips. You came after the show- Louis laughed, rubbing Harry's cheek with his nose.

-So that's what do when I'm not around- younger snorted, wrinkling his nose and crossing his arms over his chest.

-Sun, it's quite difficult to be mad at someone while being in his arms- Louis said, trying hard not to smile at this charming boy in front of him.

Only now did they realize that the person in front of the door was still waiting there and as you can see, or hear in this case, he was not going anywhere. They both sighed, knowing that there's no chance they'll be left alone. Louis put his boyfriend back on the ground and, grabbing a towel hung over the treadmill, left the room. Harry followed him like an obedient puppy.

Before Tomlinson walked to the door to open it, he wiped his hair with a towel and threw it over his shoulder. Along the way, he entered the kitchen to take his cup of tea, leaving Styles to welcome the newcomer.

Harry understood the hints and walked across the hall to the front door, before grabbing the doorknob, he looked into the mirror hanging on the wardrobe. He was only wearing Louis's long military t-shirt with a big inscription "Be All You Can Be" in the colours of the American flag and shorts that could not even be seen. His hair did not want to style, so it stood out in all directions. Harry was counting that neither Ryan McCarthy nor Donald Trump are standing in front of their door.

-Good morning. We apologize that you had to wait so long, but it is still a little early - Styles greeted politely, not even looking up while saying this message. The type of shoes the stranger was wearing already gave away his sex

-Did I find the place of residence of Colonel Tomlinson, sir, um, citizen? - The newcomer asked in a soldier's tone. Only when he heard this question did he look at the man and his breath got stuck in his throat. There was a nearly two-meter-tall broad-shouldered man standing in front of him with light stubble, but, to Harry's misery, he was wearing a soldier's uniform. The man also had three stars on his shoulder mark on the uniform, which more or less meant that he was Louis' superior.

-Y-yes he is at home- he replied in a brittle voice, he did not know why, but deep in his heart he felt that this visit will not end well.

As if on cue from behind Harry came Louis's loud voice:

\- Sweetie, who is it?

-Come and see yourself, Lou- he reflexively used a pet name and he wouldn't even notice it, if it wasn't for the general's slightly confused face, which was turned into a serious one second later.

Moments later, the dark-haired man felt strong arms wrapped around his hips, but as soon as Louis saw the visitor standing outside, he released his boyfriend and stood at attention, saluting.

-Good morning General Lieutenant Davis. What brings you here, sir? - Louis's soft voice turned into an equally indifferent soldier tone that Harry hated with all his heart. It was one of the reasons why he visited his beloved so rarely, when he was leaving to train recruits or went to the obligatory exercises of his brigade. Styles had an impression that then Louis was getting so cold and indifferent, then it wasn't his Louis.

-Good morning Colonel, I got delegated by the command to give you this letter - from the inside pocket of the jacket the man took out a white envelope, which in the place of the post stamp had some unknown to Harry stamp. His boyfriend, however, knew the stamp too well, that's why he turned pale as he stretched out his hand for the object - You have to show up with your unit on time. You have the rest of information inside.

-Yes, general- They both stood at attention and saluted, then a senior man walked away to the large armoured car standing outside their house.

As soon as he left, Louis closed the door with a loud bang and walked quickly toward the kitchen. Harry, not quite knowing what was going on, followed him into the room and immediately sensed that his boyfriend was extremely upset and feels a kind of powerlessness at the same time.

-For fuck's sake- Tomlinson cursed under his breath, knowing that his boyfriend didn't like him cursing, and dropped the letter on the table. He didn't even have to read it to be sure what was written inside. He wouldn't like to open it at all, hoping that if he doesn't, it won't be in force.

-Lou, tells me what's going on because I'm getting scared. What is this letter? Who was this man? - Styles' mind was a big muddle, which made him even more nervous.

-Read the letter, you'll find out everything- Louis sighed heavily, leaning against the kitchen island, trying to gather his thoughts

Meanwhile, Harry was opening the envelope with a letter cutter lying on the table. The paper inside was sterilely white and folded into three parts like a letter from the office. He unfolded it and began reading:

_Col. Louis Tomlinson  
Spring Street 104 _

_Seattle, Washington_

_Hello Colonel Tomlinson,_

_From reports and statistics provided to us on March 24-26 this year, it is clear that the percentage of killed soldiers has risen dramatically over the past month. Without any notice the Afghan army has attacked several bases where our soldiers are stationed, which is why we call on the most qualified units in Washington State to appear in full composition with its commander on March 30, i.e. the day after receiving the letter, at 8 o'clock on the main military helicopter landing pads in the city of Seattle. As your unit turned out to be the best during the last cyclical exercises, it is you Colonel that we are calling as one of the first to participate in the war in Afghanistan. The expected date of return to the homeland may differ from the situation on the front, but it is expected that it will be about half a year, as your unit will serve as support. We count on you, Colonel_

_Signed by  
Secretary of the American Army_

As soon as Harry finished reading the letter, he was sobbing his heart out, from the sadness and powerlessness that filled his body. Louis immediately hopped to his side and hugged him tightly, wrapping his arms around him. The boy, feeling the familiar warmth, cuddled into him with all his strength, hiding his face in the crook of the man's neck, inhaling the soothing smell of his beloved one. His hands clenched into fists while grabbing the material of the T-shirt that he took so long to find. The teenager was crying for so long that tears no longer came from his eyes and he began to shake and sniff.

-B-but you said you y-you do not fight in fronts- Harry whispered, not having the strength to raise the tone

-Of course I'm fighting, everyone is fighting. Before I have fallen in love with you, even before I met you, I was sent to different wars four times and believe me that my stay on the front was much longer than half a year. It's when I was an ordinary soldier. Then when, thanks to my father, because I can't deny his participation in it, I was going higher and higher to the position of a Colonel, I was sent to Afghanistan to pacify strikes, along with unit number 10, who's superior I became shortly after that. It was as dangerous as the war itself. However, when I fell in love with you, I knew I had to do something to stay here. I still wonder how General Lieutenant Davis agreed, but he gave me the task of educating new recruits.

-But why you? There are millions of other soldiers. Why do they have to take me from you?-Harry asked miserably, his eyes still red from crying. Louis' heart was breaking into a million little pieces at this sight. He also wanted to sit down and cry likes a small child, but he knew that he had to be support for his boyfriend.

\- Because my unit is the best, honey. Since some time I felt that this would eventually happen, but I pushed this thought into the darkest corners of my brain - the older man got up from his knees along with the younger attached to his side like a koala and sat on the chair putting him on his lap

.-How did you know? And if you did know then why didn't you do anything to avoid it?- Harry kept asking questions, and the latter said with a certain amount of pretension in his voice, even though he knew that his boyfriend had no influence on it anyway.

-From time to time I observe the situation prevailing on the front in Afghanistan, because my friend from the army is fighting there. I saw that the scale tilted more and more to our disadvantage. Jihadists are becoming increasingly unpredictable, and our ranks are beginning to fight less effectively. I do not know what is going on there, but certainly nothing good - the last sentence was said almost silently, because Tomlinson did not want to worry the curly one even more.

Silence reigned in the room, and the only sound sources were the beating hearts of both men. Both rhythms were almost identical, adapting to the latter. It took a moment for Louis to move and whisper in Harry's ear:

\- Sweetie, I have to pack up

\- You're not going anywhere. They will do well without you - the boy did not have the slightest desire to let his beloved go, knowing that if he lets him go today he will not have the opportunity to hug him for at least half a year.

-Hazz, it's not a question I know that it is difficult for you, for me too or even harder, because I know that you will not have a person who would listen to you, hug you and comfort you in difficult times. Unfortunately, they can't do it without me, and I know that the General would be willing to send my unit to the front even without a commander, and you know how it would end - when he said it, a picture appeared in his head in which his entire unit is being shot one after another, because he is not there. He could not allow it, never.

-But you promise me that you won't take me home, to my parents, and we'll hug until you have to leave - Harry looked straight into Louis's eyes and pouted, so there was no chance that Tomlinson would refuse. Not that he was going to do it anyway.

-You know that your parents come back on Sunday evening and will certainly be out of their minds when they see their son wandering out of the house at night. I don't think that you want them to meet me in the accompaniment of screams and stress - Louis, a bit unintentionally, touched a very difficult topic for both of them, which is meeting Harry's parents.

-They always pack in me whether they are at home or not them - murmured the teenager, pushing away the thought about his boyfriend meeting his parents.

It's not that they were intolerant, although younger one could not tell what kind of people his guardians were, since he very rarely saw them because he was raised by various babysitters. He felt that Louis who his star from heaven, which he had received in exchange for such a long time of being unloved.

-They certainly don't, sweetheart. However, I can make an exception and drive you to school tomorrow - he kissed his nose, so the boy wrinkled him, looking like a cute kitty, and he put him on the ground.

Harry snorted offended, wanting to immediately run after his boyfriend and hug his back, but then he thought that as long as he is in the kitchen, he will do them both a tea, so that he would not have to release Louis from bed later. He unconsciously sensed that they would be doing more than hugging and kissing in bed today.

When the diode in the kettle went out, announcing that the water was already boiled, Harry poured water into both cups and, after waiting a few moments, threw the tea bags into trash can. He took the cups and headed for the bedroom to put the tea on the bedside tables set up on both sides of the bed. Entering, he found Louis standing in front of the open wardrobe, rummaging in it.

Louis did not seem to notice Harry's presence because he was still turning the wardrobe upside down, throwing random things in all directions. Unfortunately, Harry too slow to realize what was happening and was hit by a pair of boxers whose owner he could not quite determine, because although he did not officially move here, he had his things folded in the closet.

-I made tea- Harry announced, looking at Tomlinson while removing the underwear from his face. - You will clean it yourself - he added and shot the boxers straight into the blue-eyed head, he immediately turned around.

-Oh, I'm sorry I hit you. I am looking for my military backpack, which I put somewhere at the bottom of this wardrobe. At least I think so - he frowned, wondering if he was right, but it was Harry who proved him wrong.

-Your backpack lies in the cabinet for coats in the hallway, right under your uniform jacket- the boy shook his head affectionately, sometimes he had a feeling that actually Louis was living here from time to time, and not vice versa

-I don't remember why I put him there, but thank you. - leaving the room, he kissed a teenager on the cheek and took a cup of tea blowing into the drink.

Not knowing what to do with himself, Harry went to the wardrobe, took out all the T-shirts that were inside and threw them all on the bed, then sat down next to the pile. Louis often wore them, not only in the army, so a few of them were already worn out; one had a large stain on his chest, which was dark purple approaching navy blue. And then it struck him and a smile came to his face, it was a stain of his blackcurrant juice that he accidentally spilled on Louis one afternoon when they didn't know each other.

_________________________________________

It was really sunny, and for Harry's unfortunate, he just forgot his sunglasses from home today. The worst thing was that a friend made him go down the main shopping street, where no one actually thought about planting any trees, which is why the sun was shining in his eyes.

After passing half of the planned distance Harry felt like the rays are starting to slowly burn his eyes down and he was going forward with his eyes closed, gluing himself to his friend's shoulder. At one point, he decided that he couldn't go on like this and opened his eyes, as far as the sun had allowed him, searching for the nearest opportunity to buy sunglasses and something to drink. Fortunately, the store was a few meters away.

-Niall, let's go there because I have to buy a few things- he said to his friend, pointing the building with his finger

-Only please do it quickly, because I really do not want to come to this food track and find out it's closed already- the boy pleaded, and Harry knew how much he wanted to try this place out.

-Sure, I will be as soon as possible- he replied and walked away quickly.

He rushed into the shop and immediately opened his eyes widely. The store was relatively small, so he could easily go through all the shelves while still standing in the entrance. Slightly desperate he realized that there were no protective glasses. However, he quickly traced a slightly old-fashioned hat with quite a big brim. Despite its hideous appearance, he grabbed one of those. It was better than nothing as they say.

Initially, he planned to take a bottle of water to drink, which is why he wasn't quite sure what made him pay for a blackcurrant juice and a not very carefully selected headgear a moment later at the cash register.

Leaving the store, he put the hat on his head and unscrewed the cap from the drink. He did not even have a sip of cold liquid, because he opened the door too quickly and poured a little juice on his hand. As if that wasn't enough, he went outside too rapidly, what ended in him bumping in the first person he encountered. In addition he fell down on his butt and poured half of his juice onto a stranger's T-shirt.

-Damn it- cried the victim, touching a wet dark purple stain in the centre of his previously perfectly white T-shirt.

Only now did Harry look up from the ground, wanting to apologize immediately for his clumsiness, but as soon as he saw who was standing in front of him, his voice got stuck in his throat and he sat on the ground with his mouth open. The most handsome man of the earth was towering above him in the sun, which seemed to have no flaws in his appearance. He was slightly tanned, his hair was light brown, the sides were trimmed and the rest put in a quiff, mirror shades from Ray Ban rested on his nose. He was wearing a snow-white tank top, denim shorts and black and white Vans shoes.

-Sweetheart, is you all right? - The stranger asked, reminding Harry that he hadn't stopped looking at him since the accident, so he blushed heavily.

The victim lowered his glasses, so that the teenager could now see the colour of his eyes, it was the most beautiful shade of blue he has ever seen. Then the older one stretched out his hand towards the boy, the stain on his clothes already forgotten. The younger grabbed his hand without hesitation of the elder and he helped him rise from the ground.

-I'm sorry, sir. I'm just so clumsy. I really didn't want to - Harry began to flood the stranger with a stream of words, trying to get out of this situation.

The man only began to laugh merrily, which made the brunette feel quite puzzled, because usually people on which someone poured a blackcurrant juice do not start to enjoy this fact.

-I'm not that older than you, you can call me by my name. I'm Louis; Louis Tomlinson- introduced himself and smiled

-Harry Styles- he stretched out his hand towards the stranger, and he shook it

\- Harry nothing happened really, because it's not a precious T-shirt that I couldn't get over loosing- Louis said and pulled his tank top off over his head with one quick movement. At this point, the teenager choked on the air and would be willing to lean against the wall behind him, not trusting in the strength of his legs.

-I might as well throw it away just now- he added, shrugging.

-Um, if you want, I mean, when you have ummm time it is Um yyyyy ehhh- Harry found himself unable to put together one simple sentence, but he knew that it was not the result of a potential heatstroke.

-No, you don't have to buy me a new one if that's what you wanted to tell me- laughed Louis again, what only added to his charm.

Louis looked at the T-shirt he was holding and thought about something for a moment, then said quite mysteriously:

-You know what? I was going to throw it away, but it may still be useful - he took out a pen from his pocket and gave it to Harry - Will you write me your number on it?

The teenager looked at the man for a moment and then at the pen, and finally asked:

-My number? Like my telephone number?

-Rather not give a stranger your ID number, Curly- winked at Harry and put the T-shirt on his back so that the boy had a writing support.

Not until his death would Harry admit he had to rethink every digit twice, but when he managed to complete the whole thing he was very proud of himself, he even signed himself.

Niall, who was really upset at his friend by know, took him by the hand interrupting the further conversation and pulled him away from the slightly confused Louis, who only managed to shout "I'll call you later" before Harry disappeared among other passers-by.

_________________________________________

-I kept it- Louis said, standing in the doorway holding his backpack and shoes.

-I didn't know you were so sentimental, Tomlinson- Harry smiled, running his fingertips over the now faded sequence of numbers. Only the last few digits could be read.

-Oh shut up Styles- threw himself on the bed next to his boyfriend destroying all his work, but the dark-haired man did not intend to complain, just laid on Louis' back.

-I did something here- he murmured in Louis' neck.

\- I don't take them with me though, because I'll be too hot. I have to take thermal underwear- Louis said, his face pressed into the duvet.

They laid together, enjoying their own presence and sharing their warmth with each other. Harry would prefer to stay in this position until the end of the world, but at some point the man under him began to restlessly move.

-You have to get off me, Hazz- he said reluctantly, but in the tone of his voice one could feel that he shared the boy's desire.

-You're not going anywhere, I won't let you go- he replied, wrapping his legs around his beloved's hips.

-Curly, my unit will die there without me

-Not true, they will manage- but Louis remained adamant and with Harry on his back he stood up, checking twice if his boy was okay.

An hour later the man was already packed and his luggage was leaning against the wardrobe. The whole action would have taken thirty minutes at most, but with the doubtful help of Harry, who was hugging Louis the whole time. In the end, both men managed to deal with all the tasks and they both lay down on the bed, wanting to make the most of their last moments together.

Harry laid on Louis' chest and listened to the rhythmic of his beating heart while the elder played with his hair and occasionally kissed him lazily on the lips.

However, with one of the kisses, an interesting thought about a more effective way to use their free time appeared in the head of a green-eyed boy. That's why he started kissing his boyfriend harder, giving him the hints what he was thinking about. Fortunately, Louis almost immediately began to act, pulling Harry closer onto his lap. The kiss was getting hotter with moments passing. Louis sneaked his hands under Harry's shorts and squeezed the boy's butt with both hands. The curly headed moaned straight into the lips of his lover. Tomlinson took the opportunity to meet their tongues inside Harry's mouth. For a while the younger tried to take control of the kiss, but he lost miserably.

-Lou, please," the dark-haired boy whimpered, moving his hips against Louis. Older one was flooded with a wave of heat that accumulated around the lower abdomen. Louis was sure for a moment that he could come, only from seeing Harry moaning his name with his all red cheeks and mouth swollen with kisses.

This image stimulated Louis to act and in one fast movement twisted them around so that now he was pinning Harry to the bed. Again he closed the gap between them and reconnected their lips and after a while he began to go down with kisses on the lower jaw and neck of the teenager. The boy under him began to fidget while trying to remove Louis' shirt. However, he did it for him, showing his naked covered in tattoos torso. Although Harry had already seen Louis naked, the view above him still made extremely hard.

That day they made love twice, which made them both breathe heavily falling onto the bed and their foreheads glistening with sweat. Harry yawned even before he leaned back on the chest of the older, who put his arms around him and put his hands on his stomach.

-Sleep, I will wake you up later- Louis whispered in his ear, and then he fell asleep unconsciously, putting his face into the lover's curls.

They were woken up by the sound of the telephone ringing, which vibrated at the same time, making the whole bedside table move. None of them was determined enough to pick it up, because they were too comfortable and warm. The person at the other side turned out to be quite determined, because once the phoned stopped ringing, it started to ring again.

Louis, upset that someone is interrupting him, and most importantly his boyfriend, answered the phone without even looking who was calling.

-Hello? - He asked in a raspy voice, making it even deeper than usual.

-Hello? Who's this? Harry, what are you doing? Do you know what time it is? - Louis' eyes widened to the size of a quarter, when he realized that it was Harry's phone, and to his horror it was the boy's mother.

Tomlinson looked at his watch and was surprised to see it was half past ten, which, considering the fact that Harry was going to school tomorrow, was indeed late.

-Hazz, Curly, dear- he whispered in his ear, while slightly shaking his shoulder

-Lou, leave me alone, I want to sleep - he muttered, covering himself with a blanket

-Your mother is calling- he said in a whisper, Harry jumped up and grabbed the phone from which he could hear a loud "Hello?" mixed with a "Harry where are you?!"

-Hello mum- his parent was the last person he would have chosen to have a conversation with, no matter what time. He often felt like he was made with air for both his parents that are why he was even more surprised.

-Harry? Who was it? What was this man?

\- It was umm... nobody - he really didn't want to introduce her to Louis in such circumstances, if he wanted to do it at all

-No one? I could hear a deep man's voice. Anyway it does not matter. I'm calling because your father and I came home, we look for you and you are not in the room. We began to fear that something had happened to you

-Yes, of course- he thought, and then added loudly- It's all right, I just lost the track of time. Do you need something now from me?

-Now? No. However, we recently had Mrs. Calder with her daughter coming over. Eleanor was very disappointed when it turned out you were gone. She really wants to meet you. I told her you would take her to school tomorrow- Harry had to stop the gag, just thinking he was about to go anywhere with this girl. Firstly because she was a girl and secondly because she was such a sweet girl. He preferred his boyfriend's strong shoulders and facial hair much more.

-And here is the reason of my departure. I went to buy some medicine because I have umm - he looked around the room, ignoring Louis' surprised and slightly disturbed look. Until he finally noticed, an unfinished packet of sore throat drops, for which he sent Louis one night, because his throat hurt mercilessly, but it was not due to bad weather.

-What do you have? - The woman asked

-Cough, terrible cough and my throat hurts - he coughed falsely several times and shook the box

-Oh, well then. Get back home quickly. I see you here in 10 minutes

-But ...- he couldn't say anything anymore because his mother had already hung up. Harry dropped the phone on the bed, then sat on it and began to cry. After all, he was supposed to stay with Louis for the night and then drive with him to school.

-Dear, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? - The man sat on the bed and embraced the boy

\- No, you are wonderful. It's about my mother. She told me to go home, and she is still trying to make me date Calder from my class- when Louis heard that name, he tightened his grip around Harry's waist.

\- Sun, look at me- he lifted the young man's chin so that their eyes would meet. His heart was breaking at the sight of tears in the eyes of his baby - Everything will be all right. We will survive this together. As soon as you graduate from high school, you will move in with me, as planned. And this half year will pass so quickly that you won't even notice.

-Yes, I believe you- he cuddled up to his boyfriend, but he was forced to release him soon afterwards, having the words of his mother in the back of his head- Will you drive me home?

-Silly question. I wouldn't let you go alone at this hour.

Moments later they were sitting in the car and silently driving down the streets. The journey wasn't too long, because just ten minutes later Louis stopped on the street next to the one where Harry's family home was located.

-Lou, I will miss you. Very damn much - eyes of the boy for the second time in this hour filled with tears.

-I'll miss my princess too - kissed him hard, putting all the emotions in it - I love you, remember that

-I love you too. I will write letters, okay?

-I will wait for them longingly- he wiped down the tears running down his boyfriend's cheeks with his thumb, he wanted to cry himself.

-See you in half a year, - he smiled through tears and left the car. As he walked towards the house, he looked behind him every few steps until Louis started the car and drove back home.

He was glad that there was a light wind that evening because he really didn't feel like answering questions about his current condition. He entered the house quietly, hoping that everyone was asleep, but his mother stood in the doorway and was talking on the phone with a woman who was probably Mrs. Calder. However, as soon as she saw Harry in the door, she ended the conversation.

-Are you okay? Were you crying? Did something happen to you? Why is this shirt so dirty? - He didn't even listen to all of the woman's questions, not wanting to explain her anything. And certainly not that he has a boyfriend with whom he had sex a few hours ago, and these spots on the shirt are his own cum.

-I'm tired, we'll talk some other time- he said and immediately rushed up the stairs to his room

-Yeah, okay- she agreed and headed for the living room.

Harry laid down on the bed without changing his clothes and fell asleep to make the rush of emotions in his head stop for a second.

In the morning, his mother woke him up with the news that they were staying home with his father another week, so she would be able to drive him to school today. This fact slightly pleased the boy, because it meant that the woman believed him and he would not have to go anywhere with Eleanor.

He quickly dressed in casual clothes, which was not his habit. He usually wore carefully selected clothes, but today he didn't care, and he was in such a bad mood that he didn't think too much about how he looked anyway. He looked at himself in the mirror and found that he did not look so bad in black jeans with holes on his knees, grey his boyfriend's slightly too large sweatshirt with the US flag with dark figures of soldiers and helicopter on it, signed by the Commander of the armed forces of America himself. He knew he probably would be the centre of attention for most of the boys today because he knew they were interested in the army and would certainly recognize the signature.

He went downstairs and entered the kitchen expecting a warm breakfast lying on the table, but he found nothing. He became sad even more because he was used to Louis getting up earlier and making him a meal, but he wasn't here.

-Hi Harry, I forgot to make breakfast for you, but you can take some money for lunch at school- she said quickly running past him on high heels while trying to put an earring on her left ear.

His boyfriend always prepared him a meal for school, knowing that the boy hates food from the canteen, but his mother did not know that. Harry, who already longed for his beloved and confirmed the rightness of his words that he, could not live without Louis, picked up an apple. With a backpack on his shoulder, he headed for the garage and waited for his mother to sit in the driver's seat in the car. They drove the whole road in silence, which was interrupted from time to time by the quietly played radio.

Normally he would be singing at the top of his lungs and talking with Louis.

As soon as they arrived, he jumped out of the car and quickly made his way to the school entrance.

He honestly hated this place, almost all the girls in his class tried to flirt with him, and by his classmates he was called a freak because he didn't want to go to bed with any of them. His only friend was short blond guy called Niall, who is still doesn't know who his boyfriend really was.

Although the conversation about his sexual orientation was very smooth and painless, he was still afraid that the only person he could speak to would leave him as soon as he learned about his preferences. After all, not everyone had to tolerate his relationship with a nine-year-old man. That's why Harry confessed to him that he wasn't a single, but he didn't reveal who his chosen one was.

-Hi Harry- Niall smiled at him as he appeared from nowhere near him

-Hi Niall- he answered and made an effort to smile, even though he wasn't in the mood to smile.

-I see you've heard of this project already- he said, pointing to the boy's sweatshirt

-What project?

\- By wearing American flags we connect with the families of soldiers who are being send to the front today - he replied, not knowing that he had just said something that made him want to cry

-Y-yes I heard about it, but it is completely accidental - he had to be strong and not show too much emotion

\- It must be scary. Can you imagine that for example your Louis is being sent to the front to fight and you don't know if he'll come back or not? You can't predict if- the next part of the sentence was cut by the bell indicating that the lesson has started.

Harry rushed towards the math classroom, which he didn't do too often, but now he would do everything not to continue this conversation. He sat down at the end of the room and took out a notebook and a textbook. Immediately after him the rest of the students entered the room and the lesson began.

He had felt Eleanor's eyes burning a hole on his back for a longer time, but he tried to ignore it. He turned even once, hoping that the girl would stop, but she just waved and smiled from ear to ear. The boy wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, so he looked at his watch to see how long it would last.

The wall clock struck seven-thirty at this point, which meant that his boyfriend had not yet left the country, or even got into the helicopter. The most crazy and spontaneous thing appeared in his head.

The plan was simple, get out of this lesson and skip one or two more and go to the helicopter landing site to say last goodbye to Louis. The battle in his head did not last too long, because just a minute later, he left the class, claiming that he felt bad. As soon as he got out of the building, he hurried towards the nearest taxi stand. He thanked God for taking this money from his mother in the morning. He got into the first car and gave the address.

-Are you sure young man? You know that they won't let anyone in without a pass- elderly taxi driver said, raising his eyebrows

-I know, I have to claim mine there- he lied, just to leave as soon as possible.

-If you say so- the man answered and started the car.

All the way, Harry was fidgeting on the seat, glancing nervously at his watch. He arrived ten minutes before eight o'clock and almost forgot to pay the money when he saw his boyfriend dressed in a full Colonel's uniform.

The man was standing on the platform with a backpack lying next to his leg, and fifteen other men of all ages stood before him. Harry immediately felt pride that his beloved is their leader and that they must listen to him. On the platform, beside all the gathered soldiers, there were technicians, pilots, and some people whose function Harry could not guess.

Nobody paid too much attention to him, because everyone was minding their own business doing their job. The boy scanned the entire place, trying to see if there were any potential bodyguards who would try to stop him. When he was sure there were none, he ran straight to Louis. He didn't foresee one thing.

-Please, your pass- a short blonde barred his way with soundproofing headphones hung around her neck

-Um, I don't have one, but one of the soldiers knows me and can confirm that I have no bad intentions- Harry explained.

\- Yes, and I am Snow White. Only soldiers and people with a pass are allowed to go further. You could even be the father of one of them, but if you don't have a pass, you won't come in

-Please, that's very important to me

-Get away from here, or I will call security- Harry decided to use the only left weapon against this female dwarf

-Louis! Louis! Louis! - He shouted until the man turned towards him. Curious blonde also looked behind her, which allowed him run to Louis

-Harry? What are you doing here? How did you get here? You should be at school at this time- Tomlinson was anxious about his boy. He knew that Harry should now sit behind his desk and resolving maths problems. That's why he intentionally did not ask him to come here. The second reason was that he didn't want to cry in front of his unit.

-It's possible that I pissed off this blond dwarf to get here. I was at school, my mother drove me, but from this morning everything reminded me of you. I can't live without you. She didn't even make breakfast for me, either at home or to school - Harry cried and Louis hugged him tightly and let his salty tears soak his uniform.

-Oh honey. You don't even know how empty it was in our house without you, I woke up in an empty bed, and no one came to me in the morning to complain that it is too early to be alive. In addition, the whole house smelled like you and reminded me of you. I can't live without you either. But we can do it, we are strong, right? It's only half a year - he spoke to the boy very slowly, trying to calm his down. He felt tears gather in his eyes and he tried to fight them.

-If you have to go then promise you'll come back to me? I can't live without you. Fight with all your strength, but come back to me. Don't leave me alone - the boy's requests made Louis stop fighting and cry like a five-year-old boy.

-I will come back to you, I will definitely come back. Do you know why? Finally, I have someone to fight for. Even if I run out of strength, I'll find its last reserves in myself to come back to you. I will never leave you if you swear that you will never leave me - they both stood in tears hugging each other.

And finally Louis relaxed a little, just to close the space between them again, this time kissing his boy. They didn't care that they were being watched by all the soldiers and a few other people. Only they counted.

-I will never leave you- Harry whispered into Louis' lips

-You'll always be in my heart, Curly. I want you to have it- he said, then took his dog tag out of his jacket and handed it to Styles. - When you miss me, squeeze it and think about me. I love you honey

-You said that it brings you luck - he reminded him and already wanted to give it back, but Louis put it around his neck

-Now you are my happiness, so if you have it, I will have twice as much luck- he said, looking straight into his eyes, which made Harry's heart melt

-I love you, my soldier- he confessed and kissed him one last time.

Louis wiped his tears from his cheeks, and then wiped his eyes to hide from his people that he was crying. They diverged in two different directions, Harry headed toward school alone, and Louis was surrounded by his unit.

\- No one even mention what you just saw here, gentlemen- said Tomlinson, trying to pretend to be hard, although most of his people had managed to become his friends, so they had met him from all sides. However, he was their supervisor, so most of them gave up any attempts to question the man. So they headed towards the helicopter, which was ready and waiting for take-off. One of the soldiers, however, did not give up and walked behind the column and talked to Louis

-Lou, who was that? - Zayn asked, Louis' best friend

-It was my wonderful boy Harry- he replied, almost having hearts instead of eyes. The man knew that he did not have to pretend anything in front of his best friend.

-Care to elaborate?

-That clumsy boy who poured blackcurrant juice on my shirt last year?

-Ah this one- he remembered this story- And after a year of acquaintance you are together, you call him your happiness and give him your dog tag that you never even took off once?! And you didn't tell me about it?! - Suddenly he realized how much he didn't know when it came to his friend's life

-I couldn't decide whether to tell you this during your sex with Liam or after- he sassed

-It sounded like we were doing it all the time, but it's not- he replied, to which Louis raised one eyebrow higher- Well, but that doesn't mean that we don't get out of bed to people. And besides, is he still going to school? How old is he?

-Seventeen, eighteen in two months- he answered, and Zayn choked on the air

\- Are you dating a teenager?! You won't tell me that you already ... you know

\- This is called Zee sex. But yes we already ... You know- he laughed

\- You demoralize him, do you know that?

\- He knows this very well. However, this is love and I believe that it is a forever lasting one - it was the last sentence said before the sound of rotating rotors cut through the air, which silenced all conversations.

_________________________________________  
  


3 months later

Harry woke up to the sound of an alarm clock that was almost drilling a hole in his head. This feeling could be due to the fact that his phone was right next to his head. He untangled himself from Louis' sweatshirt, which he was hugging the whole night and turned off the persistent sound. He uncovered himself from the blanket, completely forgetting the letter lying on it, sent from Afghanistan by Louis which he was reading every day to sleep. Tomlinson wrote in it how much he loved him and that none of his soldiers was seriously wounded. He also sent his answer about a month ago, so he believed that he would receive a return letter from Louis soon, he also had the quiet hope that it would happen today, but he could not count on anything 100%.

The fact that he lived in Tomlinson's house was not a big surprise, the boy knew that sooner or later he would not be able to sleep and would come back here, sneaking away unnoticed by his parents at night. If you think about it, Louis' place of residence has remained in the same condition as the man had left it, the bedding remained the same, so that it only smelled of his perfume, crumpled clothes were all over the floor, and the polaroid camera they had, was lying on the kitchen table.

Feeling a little better that day, he decided to dress a little more like him. Eventually he decided on a shirt, he chose Louis' favourite one, jeans and bandana. The dog tag, which he never took off, was slipped under his clothes, not wanting to answer various questions about it. When he was done, he ran down the stairs, grabbing the backpack on the last step along the way. He didn't care if he had all the books for today or not, he usually borrowed them from Niall.

He knew that he would be at school because the blond man declared that he would accompany the boy on his way to school. Initially, Harry did not want to agree, because Horan is very inquisitive by nature and will immediately ask questions about the house, but eventually he thought that somehow he would get out of any of them.

He didn't even finish his breakfast and the doorbell announced the arrival of a new guest. Harry stood up from his chair, taking with him a bowl of cereal that he ate. He honestly preferred to look around the house so as not to have to answer some embarrassing questions about anything in the house, and besides, he preferred to have an eye on the boy, and he knew that if the blond goes inside himself, he will look carefully.

He opened the door with a teaspoon between his lips and a bowl in his left hand, so he didn't have much options how to greet Niall, so he mumbled words that sounded something like this:

-Heiloo Neij- smiled crookedly, trying not to drop the cutlery

-Hi Harry- he went inside, and the corners of his mouth went up- There is a note by the gate with the name Louis Tomlinson; this is your boyfriend's house, right? - As brunet supposed, the blond immediately became interested in everything.

-That's actually his parents- he lied, he actually even told the truth, because Tomlinson's father sponsored this place for him.

-I didn't know you were wearing Vans shoes- Niall wondered, his eyes pointing at two pairs of shoes standing on the doormat, Harry's boots and Louis' Vans.

-I l-like changes- he replied as if nothing had happened, turning his back on the boy to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Not wanting to wade into further lies, he abandoned the bowl of milk in the sink, put on the aforementioned shoes, picked up the backpack and keys and forcefully pulled Niall out of the house, telling him to wait in front of the gate. After making sure that he closed the house, he joined the blonde and they headed towards school together.

They talked the whole way on various subjects, laughing and telling different stories, for a moment Harry forgot about all the negative emotions accumulating in his head. They passed through the school gate relatively early, teachers did not even park their cars in the parking lot, so a group of rebellious boys who wanted to look cool smoked leaning against the walls.

As they passed by, Styles coughed as the smoke entered his nostrils. He grimaced and quickened his pace so that he could get out of there as soon as possible.

-You said your boyfriend smokes. You should be used to the smell- Niall was surprised, so he frowned.

-Because he smokes, but I hate cigarette smoke without him- he explained, fanning the air.

Niall, despite the fact that he did not know the man, he had only basic information about him, believed that their relationship must be charming and full of love. He noticed it in the behaviour of the teenager, when Harry was thinking about him and a smile always appeared on his lips.

Thanks to the morning walk Harry had quite good humour for the first few lessons, he even took some notes instead of looking blankly at the wall. He had a feeling that this day would be really successful, but his dreams of quiet hours passed along with dinner time. It all started innocently though. Just like every day Niall and he went to the school cafeteria, even though he never bought anything because he thought that the food served there did not even taste like food.

He usually ate a meal Louis had prepared for him before, but since he left, no one had prepared anything for him. Horan was quite the opposite, he claimed that when he was hungry he even quite liked it, and even if he thought otherwise, he'd eat it anyway.

Harry looked for a place for himself and the blonde at the same table as always and pulled an apple from his backpack. He knew that he would wait for a while for the boy to come back with his food, so he reached for the phone and headphones so that time would fly faster. Even before he played the playlist created by him and Louis, he remembered an earlier discussion with the blond man about the length of cow's eyelashes.

They wondered that if there is a saying that someone has eyelashes as long as the cow's ones, then are they really that long? He went online to search for information when he heard Niall's call.

-Harry! Harry! Will you help me with this tray? - The boy shouted, one hand holding his backpack, which Harry told him to leave with him several times. The teenager sighed and cursed softly under his breath, but stood up.

Along the way, he wanted to complete the previous action, but before he entered the searched term in the search engine, the news displayed by Google caught his eye. What he saw was the fulfilment of the worst scenario he would come up with. The screen showed a photo of a military base in Afghanistan with a huge caption: "Terrorists by order of the Afghan army bombarded the American military base. Inside were soldiers from the fourth regiment under the command of Colonel Tomlinson. "

What happened later in Harry's memory was a black spot. The last thing he remembers is the darkness in front of his eyes and the distorted scream of Niall who rushed towards him, throwing trays of food on the floor.   
_________________________________________

Few hours earlier in Afghanistan  
  


Louis stood with his hands on the table in the middle of his room. He was wearing only trousers and army boots as the temperature was still extremely high. He really regretted that there was no such thing as air conditioning. He grabbed a bottle of water from the cabinet and took a few deep sips before returning to the table. For two hours straight he had been staring at the maps he had arranged on the table, many of which had different coordinates or arrows pointing at all sides of the world. On the shelf next to him there was still an unopened letter from Harry, which distracted Louis from his work. He was to open it as soon as he received it, but he knew that he must behave professionally and firstly perform all the tasks assigned to him. He didn't expect it to take him that long, but nothing he drew on those maps made any sense. It seemed that the Afghan army was operating without any plan, preparation, just doing what they wanted at the moment. There was no pattern; no next move could be identified. It all seriously affected Tomlinson's nerves. One of his soldiers interrupted his deep thoughts.

-Colonel, you are needed for intelligence operation- he ran into the room breathless

-Why should I go? I have more important tasks to do - he was surprised, but began to put on parts of the uniform

\- Nobody wanted to tell me anything, but it's clear that they don't know what to do. The only ones who remain in the base are nurses, field doctors and wounded, all others are sent out on the field - he said

-Well, let's go- he didn't like this whole thing. Leaving the room, he grabbed his jacket from the chair.

At the garage with military cars he met with the commander of the second unit stationing in this base.

-Danny, what's up? Why are they sending everyone? Is there something I don't know about? - He asked.

-Louis, I know as much as you do, but I don't like this either. But orders are orders- he could have expected this kind of answer, he met Danny at military school and he never questioned any tasks, as the obedient dog did everything to the letter.

-Unit number three to me!- Cried Tomlinson and immediately all fifteen soldiers gathered around him ready for commands - Liam and Zayn, you stay in place and look after the people, Chris, you will be the driver, go and get the car ready, Alex, Dominic, Isaac, Jeremy, you go with me, the rest take the other. Go, everyone move.

-Yes sir! - They saluted and run in all directions. Louis followed Chris and started packing the guns in the vehicle.

-Louis doesn't it seem a bit strange to you? - The man asked as he sat behind the wheel

-As your supervisor, I should tell you that you can't question orders. However, as a person you have to deal with every day I will tell you one thing, something does not sound good to me, I do not know what, but I will find out.

-They're not sending us to death, are they? - You could hear in Chis' voice that he believed otherwise

-Certainly not, the Minister himself thinks that we are the best, they wouldn't get rid of us like that- he tried to calm the man down, but he was not entirely convinced of the rightness of his words.

The rest of the conversation was interrupted by the rest of the soldiers getting into the back of the car, which meant that they had to move. Although Louis knew it was dangerous to be standing while riding Jeep, he stood up as soon as they left the garage. A quiet voice in the back of his head told him to look back from time to time. However, when they had driven some distance from the base and there was still nothing going on behind them, he sat down and focused on what was ahead of him.

At one point he heard a strange noise coming from behind him, so he turned away and his eyes widened to the size of a quarter. He only managed to shout an "Escape now" to his walkie-talkie before three bombed aimed at their base hit the target. A huge bang and a wave of dust rose into the air

-Chris, turns back! - the man gave the order that the previously mentioned soldier carried out without objection.

The rest of the vehicles riding next to them also turned towards the fire. Louis prayed that his people were able to get out before the explosion happened. He rushed Chris all the time, even though he knew it would do nothing. When they arrived, he was the first to run towards the remains of the base. Several silhouettes were standing in front of the building, among which he recognized Liam, the head doctor of his unit, and Leo, one of the nurses. It was a weight lifted from his shoulders, but he couldn't see Zayn anywhere.

-Liam, have you seen Zayn somewhere? - He walked over to the man whose back was facing him. As soon as he turned around, he could see Liam was crying.

-We argued, you understand, right after your departure we argued about some stupidity, I don't even remember exactly about what. And then he left the medical room and went somewhere nervous. If he stayed with me, he would get out for sure, and what if he is dead?!- Payne cuddled himself to Tomlinson's chest and cried more.

Louis allow the thought that Liam's boyfriend and his best friend was dead somewhere in there.

-I'll go there. Inside. I'll find him- he said confidently

Just before entering the building Danny stopped him.

-You can't go in there, it's too dangerous.

-You can't forbid me that, and besides, my soldier is still inside- he tried to break free

-I can forbid you because I have a higher position than you. I can't risk losing a Commander of a unit because one soldier is in there. Apparently it was supposed to be this way, most likely he is not even alive anymore - the man tightened his grip around Louis' shoulder

-I'll check myself if he is alive or dead. And besides, if I couldn't risk my life for one soldier, what an example would I be for the rest. If I couldn't give my life for my charge, I'm an ass not a Commander - eventually he broke free from Danny's grip and ran inside the building.

The moment he got inside the base, there were screams heard from behind him, but he ignored them and focused on the task. It was filled with smoke and he could barely breathe, because of the flames coming out of some rooms. However, nothing discouraged Tomlinson from going further.

-Zayn! Zayn! - He shouted, running through the corridors.

He circled the whole object, looking into all the cracks, but still did not find his friend. When he reached the most damaged room, to get inside to which he had to crawl, he didn't hesitate. He fell to his knees and began to squeeze between obstacles like broken boards or pieces of concrete. The only source of light was the hole on the other side of the room. The man took a flashlight from his back pocket and crawled forward searching of Zayn.

At one point screams and calls were heard from outside of the hole in the wall, Louis was not sure what exactly the voices were saying, but he distinguished his name. He recognized Malik's voice among the screams, and he smiled to himself, sure that the man had managed to escape. However, immediately after that he realized why the rest is calling him, another attack is being prepared. He knew that there was absolutely no chance that he could run out of herds before the building was attacked again, so he sat down on the bare ground and leaned on the piece of concrete behind him. He closed his eyes and thought about Harry, how much he loved him, what surprise he was preparing for him when he returned, and how beautiful he was. He was not afraid of death because he knew that he would still live in the heart of the boy and his soldiers. The memories of their first date and first kiss overwhelmed his mind. Moments later, he heard the deafening sound of exploding bombs and darkness, darkness engulfing him from all sides.

_________________________________________  
  


-Hello? Harry? He seems to be waking up - it was the first thing the teenager heard after he woke up.

As soon as he recovered slightly, he felt severe pain in the back of his skull, as if someone had hit him with a baseball bat. He opened his eyes and saw someone above him, at first an outline, then more and more sharply, the silhouettes of a school nurse and a blonde. Instinctively, he reached under his shirt and squeezed the dog tag hanging on his neck. He felt that something very bad had happened.

-All right? When you fainted, you hit your head on the floor really bad - he got worried

-Yes, I think I'm okay now- he closed his eyes and massaged the back of the head- I think I'll go home.

-Come, I'll take you home

The whole journey was silent, despite the fact that Niall tried to get some information from the boy, Harry shrugging it off by saying he fainted probably because he hadn't eaten much this day. The blond gave up; knowing that tiring a teenager with questions would do nothing.

Styles showed no emotions from leaving school, he walked with indifferent expression on his face. However, as soon as he closed the door to Louis' house, he cried like a small child, leaning his back against the front door. He ripped the dog tag off his neck and squeezed it in his hand, applying it to his cheek. It felt as if someone had ripped his heart out of his chest and play with it by sticking millions of small needles in it. Harry remembered the last words he had heard from his boyfriend "Now you are my happiness" and he cried even more.

There are so many things that he wanted to tell him, like Tomlinson is his greatest happiness, without him he would have given up on life long ago. Three-quarters of happy memories in Harry's head were those related to Louis. Harry didn't even want to think about what would happen if he found out that his beloved was really dead, he wasn't sure he could live without him. Maybe he was still young, but he had a feeling that Louis was the one, his forever lasting love, sometimes he imagined their wedding and he knew that Louis wanted the same.

The boy didn't even have the strength to get up from the cold tiles, so he closed his watery eyes, and finally fell asleep with tears dried on his cheeks.

_________________________________________

Two months later

A month, so much time separated Harry from seeing Louis, either in their house or lying in a coffin. He did not know what was happening to Louis, because he wasn't part of his family, so nobody informed him about anything.

Since he fainted in the cafeteria, he was in school for only two weeks, but no one except Niall was worried about it, because his parents were gone, and he wrote himself a dismissal with a fake signature of his mother. He didn't even have to look in the mirror to know that he looked like walking death. He had bags under his eyes because he slept two hours a day, every day he wore too big sweatshirts, hadn't washed his hair for two weeks, and hadn't eaten since he didn't know when. In no way did he look like his usual smiling self.

It was Tuesday afternoon; Harry was lying on his bed wrapped in Louis' favourite blanket, listening to Louis' favourite playlist, smoking Louis' favourite cigarettes. On his chest rested a photo from their first date and a letter, which at that moment looked more like a tissue with which you wipe away your tears. On the table by the bed laid an empty bottle of pink wine, and a half-drunk one, which, by fate, was Louis' favourite. Harry laid on the bed, he did not even remember since when and stared blankly at the ceiling, he was not even sure if he winked and breathed regularly.

Then he heard the sound of opening door below and the sound of shoes being taken off. He didn't even move to see who it was, even if they were thieves, he wouldn't care. However, it turned out that it was neither thieves nor murderers, but Niall himself, who was returning from school. It wasn't the first time he visited him during those two months, but Harry never actually wanted to let him inside.

The blond man had had enough of it and when Harry once appeared in school, without his knowledge he took the keys from his backpack and made some spare one and gave them back. That's why now he was standing in the bedroom door and looking sympathetically at Harry's sad picture.

-No way. It's over. We will bring you to order in a moment - he said firmly and threw his backpack to the corner, approaching Harry and turning off his music.

-Go away; I don't want your help. You do nothing but getting into my case. I don't need you- mumbled a slightly drunk boy, not even looking at the blond.

-You don't know what you are saying. I don't know what happened between you and this Louis, because I am convinced that this is why you are just the way you are, but you cannot pity yourself endlessly.

-Nothing makes sense without him- he cried

-Harry, doesn't cry, please. Well damn - the boy came to the cabinet and handed a tissue to the other, taking away both bottles of alcohol at the same time - Stand up, I will give you something to eat

-I'm not hungry- he huffed and turned his back on him

-Yes? So when was the last time you ate anything? - He asked, throwing the wine away

\- Well, I think somewhere around Monday

-This Monday? Well this is not so...

-... last- Harry corrected him

-Harry?! You haven't eaten since last Monday?! Oh, now there is no way I'll be leaving you alone. Stand up - pulled the boy by the sleeve

Moments later, both men were sitting in the kitchen and eating toast prepared by Niall. Initially, Styles had to be forced to eat, but when he saw his resistance didn't do anything, he gave up. As soon as they were done, Horan said:

-Now you will go and wash your hair. I don't recognize you, Harry. Buddy, you would never let your long hair be so neglected- he sighed.

Harry did not answer, just shrugged, but he got up and headed for the bathroom. He didn't even know that shower was something he needed so badly.

Finally, he realized what an asshole he's been towards his friend and how much he had neglected himself. He'll be keeping up with all school work for another two months if only Niall was willing to help him, what seemed improbable to him. When he got out of the shower, he felt like a different person.

For the first time in a long time, he looked in the mirror and found out how awfully he looked. He came out of the bathroom in a towel, followed by clouds of hot steam. He went into the bedroom to get dressed, but all he saw was Niall sitting on the bed looking at a picture of him and Louis and the set of clothes in front of him.

-This is this Louis? - Horan asked pointing at the person in the picture as soon as he noticed Harry.

-Yes, that's him- he gulped and he prepared himself for the worst-case scenario, i.e. being shouted and laughed at by a friend

-You have taste, he is handsome- he admitted, as if nothing had happened. Harry was waiting for the moment when Niall tells him that it is immoral and that he would spread the gossip. However, nothing like that happened.

-And that's all?

-What else should I say? I'm straight, the only thing I can see is that he's handsome, I won't tell you anymore. Well, unless he has tits, then I can talk.

-I don't know, I thought you would make fun of me because I'm dating a man older than me- he confessed, sitting on the edge of the bed

-Harry, I'm not going to investigate what you're doing in your bed. Date whoever you want, you are my friend, so I would even accept you if you married a sheep - he laughed, which caused Harry to smile

-I wanted to apologize, for being such a big asshole during these last months - he said, playing with his towel with his eyes fixed on the ground

-Oh come on, everybody has a worse time, and yours was right now. You somehow endured with me, when I dragged you to pole dance trainings for a month, just to stare at Jane.

They both laughed at the memory. It was a very interesting experience for both of them.

\- Now get dressed and go out for a while. And tomorrow I'll come to you in the morning and we'll go to school together, whether you like it or not- he patted Harry on the shoulder and left the room. Styles was so thankful for a friend like this.

A week passed and Styles looked more or less like a normal version of himself. He ate regularly and slept well, he come back to school and attended classes regularly. The bags under his eyes disappeared and his hair finally looked beautiful.

It was Tuesday and Harry and Niall were having a lunch break. Teenagers were just returning from Starbucks, to which Niall was forced to go by Harry, who was having enough of the awful canteen food. They crossed the school gate with smiles on their mouths, holding lemonades from the cafe in their hands.

Styles had a good mood since morning, he had the feeling that something very good would happen today, so he dressed exceptionally. The shirt remained unbuttoned and showed the dog tag hanging on his neck, his legs covered in black jeans, and he had Vans on his feet, he would have worn his boots, but he wanted to wear something Louis'.

They entered the school through the back entrance because they knew that there would be too many people at the main entrance and headed for the maths' classroom in which they were about to have lessons. Since they entered the building they noticed that something was wrong, the school had an atmosphere of excitement and curiosity, the same as before the winter ball.

-Don't you think something is wrong?- Harry asked, looking at the excited girls in their class, running from one group to another, telling something to each other.

-Either Frank just asked Alice out, or they announced the date of the winter ball- Niall said, knowing that girls in their class were gossiping about only two things about boys and relationships- If you really want to know I can go to Eleanor and find out

-Would you? You know I hate her- he smiled. If anyone wanted to know anything that was happening at school, you'd have to go to the biggest gossip girl in the whole high school, which is Calder. Harry could go to her alone, but he knew it would end up with the girl flirting with him. He had had enough of her.

Moments later, breathless Niall returned to him, which immediately meant that the gossip was huge, because the boy rarely ran.

-Eleanor says that some girls saw some handsome soldier outside the school - he panted, grabbing the walls

-They saw who? - Harry shouted, his heart began to beat three hundred times faster, and his eyes widened to the size of a quarter.

-Soldier- he repeated

-No, it's impossible- he whispered, and then rushed towards the main entrance to the school, almost knocking Niall down.

-Hi! Harry! Where are you running? - the blond called after him, immediately going behind the dark haired man

When he reached him, Styles stood in the middle of the corridor with his mouth open and tears in his eyes. He looked at the place, at which his friend stared and noticed a soldier in a full uniform, not very tall, holding a bouquet of red roses in his hands. His back was facing them, so he could not see the man's face. However, Harry seemed to recognize the soldier without looking at his face.

-Louis- Harry whispered- Louis! - He repeated louder to get his attention at the sound of his name, the man turned around immediately and his blue eyes met the green ones. Louis started crying seeing his boyfriend. Harry, once he had recovered from the first shock, threw the drink on the floor and ran towards his boyfriend.

-Yeah, its Louis- Niall said to himself, smiling broadly. - Wait, that's your Louis?!

Nobody, however, paid much attention to him, because everyone's attention was focused on the two men in love, even teachers hurrying to lessons stopped to see what was going on. As soon as he reached the soldier, Harry jumped at him and Tomlinson, of course, immediately grabbed him and pressed him to his chest closely, while backing up a few steps so as not to fall over.

At the same time, Louis connected their lips and they froze in a long kiss. They sent all the emotions accumulating in them through it, and the tears dropping down their cheeks mixed with each other. As soon as they broke apart, they received a series of applause from everyone gathered around them, except the girls. All girls from Harry's class stood insulted in the corner, not wanting to accept that the brunette would not fuck them or be their boyfriend.

-Sunshine, you don't even know how much I missed you - Louis broke the silence between them, still holding the younger in his arms.

-Lou, I thought you were killed. I saw the news, they said - he didn't even managed to form one sentence, crying even more

-Shhh, my happiness I'm here, I love you so much- he kissed him again

-You won't ever leave me again, will you? - He whispered in Louis' mouth

-Never again, besides, you had me with you all the time. Here - he touched the place where his heart was beating - and here - he played with the dog tag hanging on his neck

-I love you, my soldier- he smiled at the charming words of his boyfriend. Louis finally put Harry on the ground and wiped away the tears from his cheeks with his thumb, then handed him a bouquet of flowers, which was a little crushed on one side, but none of them bothered.

The older looked straight into the eyes of his boyfriend and fell to one knee.

-Harry, since you are of legal age for a while and your parents cannot forbid you anything, maybe with a few exceptions. I wanted to tell you something very important that I had been thinking about for some time. The final reason why I do this is what I experienced there in Afghanistan. When I was sitting alone in the base, knowing that I would die soon, I didn't think about death, I thought about you. You are the reason why I survived; I felt that you believed in me. I fought for you and only for you; your words pushed me forward to fight. Unfortunately I didn't have a chance to read your letter but I'm sure it was beautiful just like you. In my head I was recreating my happiest memories and I think that it is no surprise that they were memories of you, you are my light in this dark world, you shine like a star in the sky. You are my happiness; I can't imagine my life without you because I know it would be sad and grey. I know that together we can do a lot and survive even more. People may say that our love is platonic, but I know we're meant to be together. You are my soulmate, my happiness, my everything. I love you more than anything in this world. So, Harry Edward Styles - pulled out a red box from his back pocket - would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?

Everyone was crying with happiness, they never saw something so beautiful, so everyone held back their breath when they heard the question. And Harry was standing there unable to move or speak, and tears streamed down his cheeks that were all red. His eyes shone with tears and happiness. His answer was obvious, but he was unable to move, let alone say anything, so he fell to his knees and kissed Louis hard. The whole audience took it as a yes, so everyone began to clap, and a few boys whistled.

-Yes, yes, of course I will marry you- he whispered in the man's lips and kissed him again while Louis put the ring on his finger.

Tomlinson rose from his lap with Harry embracing his neck and shouted loudly with great enthusiasm:

-He said yes! - Only now brunet realized that they were being watched by almost the entire school, so he heavily blushed- My embarrassed baby- Louis kissed his fiancé's red cheek

Niall immediately ran to them and began to congratulate them. He hugged Harry the moment Louis put him down, then hit him slightly.

\- That's because you didn't tell me that your Louis is THIS Louis - he was offended that he hadn't been told earlier, waving his arms around the soldier.

\- Well, nobody referred to me like this before - laughed Tomlinson, embracing his boy with care

-You are quite popular here at school. They admire you for becoming a Colonel so soon - he whispered in his ear, cuddling up in him

Suddenly, Zayn stormed out of behind the school holding Liam's hand. Both were still in uniforms because, just like Louis, they had just arrived.

\- More soldiers? People, what's going on? - Niall cried, he was one of a few boys who didn't look hypnotized at men.

-Man, you don't even know how long we've been looking for you. You stormed out of the helicopter like it was on fire. What are you doing here? - asked Zayn, looking at the couple in front of them

\- Who is this boy with curly hair? - Liam asked in a whisper, who as always was not informed about anything

-His boyfriend, I think- whispered Zayn

\- Well, actually I'm not so sure. You're blind or what? Can't you see? - Liam asked, looking at the red box still resting in his hand.

-Fuck- he cursed as soon as he saw the ring on Harry's finger. However, he immediately covered his mouth, looking around himself, they were still at school. All five of them laughed

\- I can't believe, you proposed to him?!

\- Exactly, I told you that this is forever-lasting love- Louis kissed the curly-haired boy on top of his head.

\- I am surprised that someone wanted you - he laughed, for which he received a punch in the stomach - Hey, say something, your fiancé is beating me

-He learns from the best- he smiled at Styles, who seemed half proud and half ashamed of what he had done. He met Zayn about two minutes ago

-I invite everyone for a beer to celebrate- Malik said, apparently forgetting about an earlier attack.

After a moment of silence, Malik asked:

-Liam, when will you propose to me? - Everyone laughed at once - What?!

And they left through the school gate, Harry and Louis holding hands, Liam and Zayn embracing each other. Although they met a few minutes ago, they immediately got along. Laughing and joking like old friends who had known each other for years.

Niall walked beside them and stared adoringly at both couples, thinking to himself:

This is what true love looks like.


End file.
